Wireless networks and systems are becoming increasingly popular. But wireless communications are constrained due to a lack of available, interference free spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Even if a channel is available for use under governing regulations, the channel may not be a good choice for the radio due to interference from other radio systems. For example, radios that use television white space (TVWS) are wideband radios capable of operating over a large range of frequencies (e.g., VHF and UHF channel ranges). The behavior of these radios (also known as TV white space band devices or TVBDs) is such that if the noise floor on an available channel is high enough, the radio cannot effectively use the channel. Devices operating on the same channel and devices operating on adjacent channels play roles in creating potentially detrimental noise floor for TVBD radios and other radios susceptible to relative high noise floors.